


Getting the hell out of dodge

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [50]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Soren's parents had about had it with him anyway, so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the hell out of dodge

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Managed one more! :) Now it's an even fifty, too. Geeze, fifty. Thanks imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #50 **

Warning: Language

Ages: Soren - 17 

  


  


"I don't understand why you can't behave yourself. You have a name and an image to uphold."

Soren rolled his eyes at his father's tone, not really caring that the man looked as if he were about to have a stroke. When were they going to get it?

"I don't care about _your_ name and _your_ image! I'm not you!"

He gestured angrily before tugging at his loosened school tie in frustration. Just the way he wore his uniform was a testament to how little of a damn he gave about other people's expectations and opinions of him. The white shirt was almost always untucked, the black blazer never buttoned, the tie barely on most of the time. Getting sent to the principal for dress code violations alone was a frequent event.

"You are a _Maxwell_ , and you'd damn well better start acting like it. You're old enough to-"

"Know better? I do, I just don't give a fuck."

Soren glanced over to the living room window, where his mother had been standing in silence for most of the conversation. He didn't doubt that she was just as furious as his father. However, she was more likely to say something she'd regret, and so was better at keeping her mouth shut. She didn't exactly _need_ to say anything anyway; the daggers she was trying to drive into him with her eyes were getting the message across just fine.

"Soren."

Blue-grey eyes flicked back to his father, and it was all he could do to not storm out. He knew what he was going to hear, oh yes. The same thing he'd heard the last five times they'd had this 'discussion'.

"The vandalism is one thing. We can keep that quiet, pull some strings-"

"I never asked you to!"

"But the fires...Soren, you could _kill_ someone. If anyone found out-"

Soren laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, god help you then, right? What're you more concerned about dad, innocent people dying or your precious reputation?"

His mother spoke up, sounding surprisingly calm.

"We just want what's best for you."

"No, you want what's best for _yourselves_. You always have! You got a divorce and kept it quiet so it wouldn't ruin everyone's impression of you being perfect. Well, guess what? _I'm_ ruining it."

"Soren! You're throwing away opportunities to make something of yourself."

"Whatever."

Turning away from her, he slipped past his father and toward the stairs, practically jogging up to his bedroom. He shrugged out of his blazer and flopped onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow while he tried not to scream.

Why couldn't they just-

It didn't matter. He could vanish and solve a lot of their problems right there. Turning his head, he eyed the cell on his nightstand. Wasn't his uncle visiting from Radiant Garden? Maybe...

He pushed himself up and grabbed the phone, dialed, then dropped onto his back while it rang. Jasper was a pretty good guy, he probably wouldn't mind...he hoped.

"Hello?"

"...Hey."

"Soren. What's up?"

His uncle sounded a little wary, and he winced. Maybe he shouldn't...but he couldn't deal with this anymore.

"When you head back to Radiant Garden, can I go with you?"

That wasn't how he meant to ask, but it worked as well as anything else. Several seconds passed in silence, and he was about to apologize and hang up when Jasper spoke again.

"That bad, huh?"

He let out a relieved sigh, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes.

"Worse. I'm never going to be what they want, and I don't _want_ to. I need to get the hell out of here."

"Well..." Jasper hummed softly under his breath for a moment. "My apartment's not very big, but I've got a spare room. Guess I could put up with my favorite delinquent for a while."

Soren couldn't help laughing. "I'm the only one you know! Thanks though, for doing this."

"You're welcome. I'll swing by in the morning, okay? But Soren, one thing."

Jasper's voice had taken on a serious tone, and Soren held his breath.

"This is a second chance, okay? A fresh start. I love you, but you're going to behave yourself there, understand? No more trouble, no more fights. No more burning things down."

Soren cringed. Damn, figured he'd know. His father had probably called his brother to complain after the first one.

"Yeah. I'll behave."

"I've got your word on that?"

Staring up at the ceiling, he frowned. Anything was better than this. They weren't even going to miss him.

"You have my word."

"Good. I'll be by right after breakfast, so be ready. Love you, kid."

He smiled faintly, nodding. "Love you too. See you."

Hanging up, he dropped the phone on the bed and sat up, swinging his feet onto the floor.

Time to pack.


End file.
